


3 Dozen Cupcackes

by Chandiblue



Category: Death Note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandiblue/pseuds/Chandiblue
Summary: Amaya Saiyers, the highest test scoring student in her high school, hilariously fun with class and works at a local bakery. Seems normal right?
WRONG!
She's a cold blooded killer. Dark pasts, killing murders and secret Identities is what she is made of. After her recent kill Amaya is suddenly confronted with a secret investigator by the name of L and decides on what to do with him.Will she kill him...
Or will love somehow make its mark on the two?
After all, it started with just 3 dozen cupcakes.





	

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
